


Intervention

by LadyKayl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, F/M, Fake Character Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hidden Feelings, Original Character Death(s), Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKayl/pseuds/LadyKayl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>imagine request: Dean and reader have been close for awhile but then she dies but it turns out to be a trick by Gabriel to get Dean to confess his feelings for her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intervention

##  **Intervention**

**[Request by - rainbowpitofdoom](http://rainbowpitofdoom.tumblr.com):** imagine: Dean and reader have been close for awhile but then she dies but it turns out to be a trick by Gabriel to get Dean to confess his feelings for her 

A.N. - Found this in my inbox :) hope you enjoy :) x

* * *

“Y/n! No, no, no. Come on beautiful, keep your eyes open!“ Dean screamed at you, tearing off his old plaid shirt and pressing it to your stomach.

You lay there gasping for air, trying to focus on Dean’s face as everything else around you began to fade to black.

“D…ean…” you whisper choking on your own blood.

“Shhhh….don’t try to talk” tears filled Dean’s eyes as he watched you dying in his arms.

This wasn’t the way things were supposed to go, you weren’t supposed to die. It was a simple hunt, something you’d done a thousand times. Now here you were lying on the ground bleeding out. 

“I…don’t…thi…nk I’m…..making it…out of…this one….handsome” you try to joke through the pain flooding through you.

“You’re going to be fine, I promise” Dean smiles through the tears that betray him,

“Liar” you chuckle, knowing it was almost over as the numbness began to flood your body.

“Dean….I…I’m ….sor…” you wheeze taking in your last breath

“No! Y/n! Come on, open your eyes!” Dean begged, shaking you lightly in his arms.

“SOMEONE HELP!” He screamed into the darkness of the abandoned warehouse.

“Y/n please…..don’t leave me” Dean wept openly, his forehead resting on yours. His tears falling onto your still face.

“I love you” he presses his lips to yours.

“Well I never thought I’d see the day” a voice came from behind him making Dean pull your body closer.

“Dean Winchester admitting he has feelings….and for the stunning Y/n no less” the figure made his way into Dean’s eye line.

“Gabriel…"Dean growls upon seeing the Archangel

“Bring her back” the Hunter demanded his eyes burning.

“Ah see no can do Deano because…” he snapped his fingers dramatically and the warehouse was suddenly clear of blood and your body was gone

“…Y/n was never here”

Dean launched himself at the Angel grabbing the front of his canvas jacket in his fists

“Where is she?!” Dean screamed in frustration. Gabriel rolled his honey eyes and grabbed Dean’s arms, removing them from his jacket. Brushing at the now creased fabric

“She’s safe in her room, back at the hotel. Where she’s been all night” Gabriel smirked lightly

“What so this was some kind of sick joke?” The hunter asked slightly more relaxed, rubbing his now bruised arms where the Archangel grabbed.  
  
“Not a joke, let’s call it….an intervention. I’m honestly bored of watching you dance around your feelings for our girl”

“So you decided to torture me by killing her?!” Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“Oh don’t be dramatic! She’s fine, not a scratch on her pretty little head. See I’ll show you” he snaps his fingers and they are standing outside of your room at the motel.

There you were, sitting on the bed reading through several research books.

Dean turns to see that Gabriel was gone, he takes a breath that reaches for your door.

***

You sigh heavily, Gabriel fluttered out of your room an hour ago, when you realised all these attacks were pointing to the work of a trickster, you knew instantly it was him.

You made him promise to behave then you spent the next few hours talking and eating candy. After far too much sugar you accidentally let slip your feelings for Dean. He swore that Dean felt the same and that he was going to give the eldest Winchester a little push to admit his feelings.

When you asked him how all the Archangel did was wiggle his eye brows and smirk as he fluttered away.

You look up when you hear the door open and smile when you see Dean standing there. You had developed feeling for the eldest almost instantly and even after all these years of hunting with the brothers, your feelings never dampened. Seeing him standing there still gives you the same butterflies as it did when you first met.

“Hey you, I’ve been reading about these attacks and the more I read the more sure I am that it’s a trickster” you say looking back at your books not wanting Dean to know it was Gabriel. While Gabe was your friend you know Dean and Sam do not feel the same about the former trickster.

  
“Yeah I think you’re right, but he’s gone now” your eyes snap up to Dean, worry fills your face as you jump to your feet.

“What happened? Are you ok?” You stepping forward resting your hand on his chest lightly

He looks down at your hand and takes it in his own. He bring your hand to his lips and lightly presses it to his lips.

“I am now” he smiles, running his thumb gently over your knuckles?

Your breath catches in your throat to the action, you feel frozen on the spot under his intense gaze. Those bright green eyes burning into yours.

“Dean…” you whisper lightly seeing him raise his other hand towards your face.

The second those rough callused fingers touch the smooth skin of your cheek, you feel the air in your lungs rush out. Dean had never been one to show affection, except for the odd hug with his brother in life or death situations he was very clear with his ‘no chick-flick moments’ policy.

You close your eyes to savour the feeling, not knowing if it would be the only time you’d ever feel it. You feel him release your hand, using his now free hand to lightly grasp your chin.

Your eyes flutter open slightly just in time to see him lean forward and presses a kiss to your forehead, then to the tip of your nose, then to your cheek and then at the very corner of your mouth. He finally kisses your lips, you whimper lightly before pushing forward meeting the kiss. He pulled away, leaving you wanting more.

“Dean..what?” You try to form a coherent sentence to but head is still spinning from the feeling of his lips on yours.

“Y/n I….something happened tonight that made me realise how much time I’ve wasted. I’m crazy about you” you smile brightly up at the hunter, secretly sending a prayer to Gabriel thanking him for his help.

“Hell sweetheart I love you” you search his eyes, looking for the truth. You smile when you see no lies in those perfect green orbs.

“I love you too Dean” he kisses you sweetly before pulling you to his chest. Holding you securely, you snuggle in happily.

*I don’t know what you did but thank you Gabe*


End file.
